Seraph of the gamer
by kokob5
Summary: Since there are no gamer/Seraph of the end crossovers I decided. 'WHY NOT' (Slight OOC/Gamer Yuu.) (Some gender bending for excitement and pairings.)
Yuu yawns sitting on the hospital bed, he'd been sitting on it for far too long now, he just wanted to leave the place but Guren had said he was to stay in the hospital until further notice. Yuu scoffs folding his arms and looking to the side childishly. ''Yuu this, Yuu that… always telling me what to do!'' Yuu whispers to himself angrily.

After a few seconds Yuu sighs laying back down. It had been a week since the battle of Shinjuku and he turned into the thing, he had no idea what it was just that Ashuramaru called them angels, he wasn't taught anything about religious studies so he was in the dark about most of it, he did know an Angel was a messenger of god or something of the sorts

 **DING!** The noise makes Yuu jump on the spot as he looks around, after looking to the sides he sees a soft blue blur and looks head seeing a box…floating in mid-air. Yuu just stared at it stupidly as he begins to read it

-I-

 **CONGRATULATIONS, BY USING SMALL BITS OF INFORMATION YOU MANAGED TO GAIN THE ANSWER TO YOUR PROBLEM, YOUR INTELLIGENCE AS BEEN INCREASED BY 1**

-I-

Yuu just stared at the screen in front of him, after a few second of staring Yuu pressed the **''OK''** button closing the small window. ''What the hell…'' Yuu says out loud to himself. ''This has to be some kind of joke…or I'm going crazy…'' Yuu jumps again as another screen appears in front of him

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **By broadening your understanding of the world your wisdom has increased by 1!**

 **-I-**

''What?'' Yuu asks looking at the blue screen before dismissing it. ''Okay…this is weird.'' He says. ''Ugghh, why is my life so messed up.'' Yuu says putting his hands on his face moving around.

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **BY PRACTICING BASIC MOTIONARY SKILLS YOUR DEXTERITY HAS INCREASED BY 1!**

 **-I-**

Yuu just ignores the screen in front of him. ''Okay…Yuu, you have weird magic screens in front of you…sort of like a game…'' Yuu says to himself

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **BY USING CARFUL STUDYING OF INFORMATION YOUR INTELLIGENCE HAS INCREASED BY 1!**

 **-I-**

''Shut up…'' Yuu mutters his head starting to hurt from all this, first he turns into a monster and now he had to deal with the face he was going insane…'' Suddenly a voice speaks up making Yuu look up to see Guren standing at the door looking at him. ''Yo, brat.'' He greets like always making Yuu give him a 'fuck you' look causing him to laugh. ''You seem okay enough to live.'' He says making Yuu smile. ''So I can leave?'' He asks prompting Guren to nod and Yuu to fist pump Ignoring the **DING!** Following not long after.

''Give me a few minutes…'' Yuu says making Guren nod and leave.

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **Quest: Meet Guren outside the hospital in the next ten minutes.**

 **Rewards: Increased respect with Guren.**

 **100XP.**

 **Mission failure: Decreased respect with Guren for every one minute late.**

 **10XP**

 **-I-**

Yuu blinks at the quest. ''that's…not bad actually…'' He says standing up and stretching, quickly dismissing a dexterity pop-up. Yuu sighs before speaking. ''Why is there no tutorial?'' Just as he finishes several **''DING!''s** attacks his hears making him jump yet again. ''WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW!?'' He shouts in anger before it gets replaced by realisation as he looks at one box in particular.

 **-I-**

 **WELCOME GAMER TO THE TUTORIAL, DO YOU WISH TO BEGIN? Y/N**

 **-I-**

Yuu quickly presses yes prompting it to vanish and another to take its place. ''Finally…'' Yuu mutters.

 **-I-**

 **WELCOME TO THE TUTORIAL, HERE YOU WILL LEARN ALL THERE IS TO ABOUT THE GAME!**

 **-Character**

 **-Titles**

 **-Levels**

 **-Skills**

 **-Status**

 **PLEASE SELECT ONE OF THE OPTIONS!**

 **-I-**

Yuu looks at the window in front of him thinking. 'So, this is real then…if that's the case.' Yuu quickly presses the **–Character** Icon making it **DING**! and change to a window with a lot of information on it as well a picture of him and empty slots around him.

 **-I-**

 **BY INTERACTING WITH YOUR TUTORIAL YOUR INTELLIGENCE HAS GONE UP BY 1!**

 **-I-**

 **This is the character screen, here you can customize how you look check what your health, states and equipment here.**

Yuu nods looking at the picture of him standing with its legs and arms spread and a passive face on it. ''It's sort of like a doll…'' Yuu says quickly looking at the screen. ''Umm…. Status.'' Yuu says another window opening and the other closing with a **DING!**

 **This is the character screen, here you can check your level, health (AP), mana (MP), status affects as well as your level and general status.**

Yuu looks at the small screen before dismissing it and almost does a double take at his status.

 **Name: Yūichirō Hyakuya/Amine**

 **Title: Vampire slayer**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 1250/1250**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **DA:200/200**

 **Strength: 20 (10) = 30**

 **Dexterity: 37 (20) = 57**

 **Vitality: 29**

 **Intelligence: 19**

 **Wisdom: 19**

 **Luck: 20 (30) = 50**

 **STAT POINTS: 20**

 **Status effects: Possession (Negated), Gods messenger (Negated)**

''No way…'' Yuu says looking at his stats and level, they were…really low…Yuu stares in dismay at his states. ''WHY IS MY LUCK SO HIGH!?'' Yuu shouts kicking the wall in anger at having a higher luck than intelligence thinking he has his boots on. ''Ow!..What the?'' Yuu says as the pain vanishes in an instant.

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **Gamers body (Passive) Lvl: Max, XP: Max**

 **The gamers body allows the user to not feel pain after a second of having it similarly to a real game as the user does no feel he physical pain of getting shot, stabbed, blown up Etc. you will only experience a numbness in the area.**

 **You can regrow limps**

 **-I-**

 **-I-**

 **Gamers mind (Passive) Lvl: Max, XP: Max**

 **The gamers mind allows the gamer to stay in a state of calm at all times and blocks all forms of mind control from taking over the users' body.**

 **-I-**

''Those will be usful…'' Yuu says looking at the two passive skills, Yuu then looks back to his Status page and looks at the two Icons under 'status effects' One looks like a demon but it's crossed out by a green X and a remote plugged into a brain, the other is a set of six wings with an eye in the middle with the same thing blocking it out. ''So gamers mind stops me getting possessed…'' Yuu says a smirk coming to his face realizing something. ''If this is the way I think it is…this is going to be so sweet!'' Yuu says happily as he grabs his uniform, only to panic as it vanishes in a flash of light.

''My uniform!'' Yuu shouts in dismay only to blink in surprise as it appears in his arms.

 **-I-**

 **Inventory has teleported your 'Uniform' to you!**

 **-I-**

Yuu looks at the box for a second. ''Wait I have an inventory!'' Yuu shouts in surprise remembering he has one. ''Inventory!'' Yuu says making a screen pop up filled with empty boxes and his stats at the side. ''How does this work?'' Yuu says putting down the uniform and picking it up, however this time it stays in his hand. ''Maybe if I do this?'' Yuu says putting his folded up uniform into the screen and his eyes widen in shock as it opens and swallows it making each piece pop up inside small boxes separately. ''Odd…I don't feel any heavier.'' Yuu says.

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **By noticing the change of your character your intelligence has gone up by 1**

 **-I-**

 **-I-**

 **By understanding the tutorial your intelligence has gone up by 1**

 **-I-**

Yuu stumbles feeling something in his head change, he felt…better somehow. ''So the game changes how my body feels. Awesome. but why is my body such a small build when my strength is thirty?'' Yuu asks himself before coming to a realization. ''Wait if it's in brackets does that mean it doesn't change my body physically?''

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **By broadening your understanding of the gamer ability your wisdom has gone up by 1**

 **-I-**

''Well I must be right if the game says so…'' Yuu says before his head shoots up to the clock realizing something. ''Guren!'' He shouts running out of the room ignoring the doctor he might have pushed over on the way out and a pop up screen coming out in front of him as he dismisses it. ''Only one minute left…'' Yuu says in a hurry as he runs down towards the exit.

After about half a minute of running Yuu opens the door and stops in front of Guren who looks down at him a smirk on his face. ''Whats got you so puffed out? You ran like a bat out of hell.'' He says turning around. ''C,mon brat lets go!'' Yuu nods following after him looking at the screen pop up in front of him.

 **-I-**

 **Mission complete**

 **Added respect from Guren**

 **100XP gained.**

 **-I-**

Yuu smirks dismissing the window as he walks behind Guren in silence, Yuu takes the chance to do something very quickly and look at his sword partly unsheathing it taking in the details of the sword, the colour, length, sharpness, everything he could.

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **By learning to observe the world around you, you have unlocked the skill 'insight'**

 **To use the skill, say the name.**

 **-I-**

Yuu smirks at his victory looking at the new pop up

 **-I-**

 **Insight (active) Level: 0, XP: 0.00%**

 **Insight is the ability of observation, use it to observe a person or objects, health, status, level and many other things about the person or object.**

 **-I-**

''Insight…'' Yuu mutters under his breath looking at Guren as stopping wide eyed

 **Name: Guren Ishinose**

 **Title: The low born**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: 4576/4576**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **DAP:?/?**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Dexterity: ?**

 **Vitality: ?**

 **Intelligence: ?**

 **Wisdom: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

Yuu quickly recovers from his shock and catches. up with Guren who doesn't notice him stopping. ''Guren.'' Yuu says making him turn to Yuu. ''Hm?'' He hums making Yuu speak up. ''Where are we going?'' Yuu asks making Guren sigh and stop prompting Yuu to do so as well.

''Yuu, today he Hiiragi family is debriefing you about the battle of Shinjuku.'' He says making Yuu raise an eyebrow. ''You sound a bit worried.'' He says making Guren smirk. ''Have you ever heard of the story of the man who freed the crane. The crane then wove beautiful cloth with its wings as payback for the man.'' He finishes making Yuu raise his grow again in confusion. ''What does that have anything to do with this?''

Gurens smirk gets bigger as he points to himself. ''I saved you, not only did I save you but I taught you how to live and wield a sword.'' He finishes. ''what's gotten into you? Your suddenly very patronizing…'' Guren speaks up again. ''If you're grateful pay back the favour today.'' He says making Yuu lean forwards and speak up in confusion. ''Seriously what the hell do you me-'' He cut off by Guren speaking up. ''I own you. So don't wage your tail to the Hiiragi family.

Yuu's eyes flash in realization and ignoring the pop up in front of him about intelligence. ''Oh so that's that this is about.'' He says walking forwards and past Guren. ''It is.'' Gurens says fallowing after him. ''Guren I don't care about fights between people at-'' Yuu's cut off by Guren speaking over him. ''Shut up kid. You might not like it but that's the way the world-'' Yuu cuts him off internally smirking at the payback and clear annoyance in Gurens eyes. ''You don't have to worry about it.'' Yuu says stopping in front of one of the bridges. ''I'm not going to betray or abandon my friends.

''Oh?'' Guren says with a smirk. ''You got one thing wrong. I'm not your friend.'' He says prompting Yuu to speak up. ''Huh? Then what are you?'' Yuu asks looking at him tilting his head prompting Guren to speak up. ''Your superior. Life saver. Guardian. Basically, your god.'' He says a smug look on his face that makes Yuu want to slap it off. ''You're so annoying…'' Yuu says looking up before walking away from him. Ignoring Guren calling out for him.

Yuu sighs before muttering under his breath. ''Skills.'' A screen opens and shows different skill names on it and their level.

 **-I-**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Passive)**

 **Gamers body (Passive)**

 **Insight (Active)**

 **Energy wave (Active)**

 **Salt kings' punishment. (Cannot be used unless status effect 'Gods messenger' is in effect.) (Active)**

 **Demon's greed (passive)**

 **Gods light (Cannot be used unless status effect 'Gods messenger' is in effect.) (Passive)**

 **Sword fighting (passive)**

 **Pistol mastery (passive)**

 **-I-**

Yuu looks at his skills. ''So I can't use some unless I meet some things…'' Yuu says not so specifically before shaking his head and closing the tab as the elevator dinged in front of him making him look ahead towards Mitsuba who looks just as surprised as I was. ''You were paged as well?'' Yuu asks only to be ignored as she walks out. ''How'd it go?'' Yuu asks again stopping her. ''It was just an interview.'' Mitsuba says turning around and speaking again. ''I'm apparently moving up a rank for my recent contribution in fighting off the vampires.'' Mitsuba explains making Yuu speak up. ''So a promotion?'' Yuu asks her making her take on a smug look. ''Of course. I am worthy of it.'' Mitsuba says using emphasis on 'am'. ''If you say so.'' Yuu says turning to the elevator again and walking inside.

''Hey at least say something back!'' Mitsuba shouts getting flustered making him stop and use his hands to stop the door closing and then looking at her. ''You know it too; I was completely useless on the battlefield…'' She says sadly her fake smug voice and personality sudden shattered like glass and replaced in an instant. ''I was just all…all talk that day…I'm…I'm weak.'' She says sadly again making Yuu's face soften slightly. ''And yet I'm the only one getting promoted, just because I'm from the prestigious Sanga family…'' Mitsuba says tears building up in her eyes. ''If you're going to laugh at... At the s-stupid politics…if you're goi-going to laugh at me…'' She says holding her arm over her eyes tears leaking out and sobs coming from her mouth.

Yuu walks up to her hardening his face and grabbing her arm and bringing it down from her face. ''I'm not laughing, anyways, I had no clue, two princesses on our team?'' Yuu says trying to lighten the mood. ''I just noticed that Shinoa was from the Hiiragi family.'' He says in a part playful voice taking on a somewhat stupid pose. It seemed to work as Mitsuba rubs the tears from her eyes a smile on her face before speaking. ''Are you….an Idiot?'' She asks playfully making Yuu shrug. ''Anyways, a promotions good, you can help me out when you get up top.'' He says making Mitsuba look at him a bit sadly. ''About your family?'' She asks making Yuu nod. ''Yeah.'' He says sadly… ''They're going to ask you about that. They said to me 'to keep an eye on you since you could be a spy.'' She says making Yuu smirk.

''What do you think of me?'' Yuu asks making her look up at him with a smile. ''I said that was impossible. He doesn't look like the person with the brains to fool anyone.'' She says making Yuu smirk. ''Really huh?'' He says chuckling before leaning forwards and putting a hand on her shoulder as he walks up to her. ''Thanks for believing me.'' Yuu says missing the blush on her face. Yuu lets her go and walks back into the elevator and turning to face the door. ''Insight…'' Yuu mutters looking at Mitsuba.

 **Name: Mitsuba Sangu**

 **Title:**

 **Level: 17**

 **HP: 1460/1460**

 **MP: 465/465**

 **DAP:?/?**

 **Strength: ?**

 **Dexterity: ?**

 **Vitality: ?**

 **Intelligence: ?**

 **Wisdom: ?**

 **Luck: ?**

 **-I-**

Yuu frowns slightly looking at Mitsuba, 'Same thing with Guren.' Yuu says internally as the door closes noticing Mitsuba said something by he missed it.

 **DING!**

 **-I-**

 **Your Insight has levelled up.**

 **-I-**

Yuu blinks at the screen dismissing it and bringing up his insight skill and low and behold it was level 1. ''So all my skills start at level zero?'' Yuu says to himself ignoring the Wisdom pop-up. Yuu is brought from his thoughts as the door opens making him smirk. ''Alright let's see what you have Hiiragi…'' Yuu mutters stepping out of the elevator muttering. ''Insight.'' And stopping in place looking at the group in front of him.

 **Name: Yūichirō Hyakuya/Amine**

 **Title: Vampire slayer**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 1250/1250**

 **MP: 300/300**

 **DA:200/200**

 **Strength: 20 (10) = 30**

 **Dexterity: 37 (20) = 57**

 **Vitality: 29**

 **Intelligence: 23**

 **Wisdom: 24**

 **Luck: 20 (30) 50**

 **STAT POINTS: 20**

 **Status effects: Possession (Negated), Gods messenger (Negated)**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers mind (Passive) Level MAX, XP MAX**

 **The gamers mind allows the gamer to stay in a state of calm at all times and blocks all forms of mind control from taking over the users' body.**

 **Gamers body (Passive) Level MAX, XP MAX**

 **The gamers body allows the user to not feel pain after a second of having it similarly to a real game as the user does no feel he physical pain of getting shot, stabbed, blown up Etc. you will only experience a numbness in the area.**

 **You can regrow limps**

 **Insight (Active) level: 1 XP: 14.65%**

 **Insight is the ability of observation, use it to observe a person or objects, health, status, level and many other things about the person or object.**

 **Energy wave (Active) Level 3: 18.73%**

 **By using your sword and powering it with DP you can shoot a wave of energy forwards to destroy all in front of it.**

 **Salt kings' punishment. (Cannot be used unless status effect 'Gods messenger' is in effect.) (Active) Level 0, 0.00%**

 **Being the Seraph of the end, you are the king of salt and can use it as a weapon to destroy your foes in the hundreds.**

 **5000% damage**

 **Kills all beings lower than a transcendent being of level one upon contact**

 **Demon's greed (passive) Level 15 XP, 47.36%**

 **All enemy's drop more loot and XP, scales with level**

 **Gods light (Cannot be used unless status effect 'Gods messenger' is in effect.) (Active) Level MAX, XP MAX**

 **You are an Angel and thus can bring punishment to lower lifeforms with a bolt of lightning that turns all to salt**

 **Sword fighting (passive) Level 26, XP: 46.64%**

 **The ability to use swords**

 **Pistol mastery (passive) Level 2, XP: 1.65%**

 **The ability to use small semi-automatic firearms**

 **Angel (Passive) Level MAX, XP: MAX**

 **You are an angel this makes you unable to reach below 1HP**

 **You are a transcendent of normal humans when effect 'Gods messenger' is in effect making you untouchable by beings lower than you.**


End file.
